Sayonara
by Sbgchan
Summary: ONE SHOT Kagome has left the feudal era... leaving only a letter behind. Please Read and Review!


Hello everyone!! This is my second fan fiction and I really hope you like it. The idea had been floating around in my head for a couple of days so I decided to finally write it down. But you'll have to tell me if it is good or not! I really appreciate any feedback but if you can, no flames please! I would like to remain free of third degree burns thank you very much. Well anyways… Enjoy the fic!

_

* * *

_

_ I have often wondered what my life would have been like if I had never met you. Would I be the top of my class in high school? Would I have tons of friends that would do anything for me and vise versa? Would I have a boyfriend…someone to love me with all his heart and with only me on his mind?_

_ But then I think to myself… how boring that would be. After all we had been through together and after all we have done… that sort of life does not interest me anymore. And I have a feeling that if I had never come here… that I would always feel as if something was missing from my life… that I was incomplete… that I was alone. It is kind of hard to describe this on paper but I am doing the best I can._

_ But when I came here… everything was perfect… I thought that nothing could go wrong in my life. I thought… I thought that I would be happy here, even if I didn't see my family all the time. I really only argued about that with you because I knew… that when we argued… you were seeing me and only me. No one else. And I loved that feeling. I mean, who wouldn't? No one wants to be compared to someone else._

_ The only problem with this perfect vision though, was that you didn't see me and only me all the time. And don't bother trying to deny it. I had known from the very beginning that I could never compete with her. After all… she was your first love and I am nothing… but a copy. And although to others it seemed like you only thought of her occasionally, but I knew. I always knew. But for some reason that I have yet to figure out I never tried to resist you… or to separate myself… so that my heart wouldn't be broken. For I knew it would happen… deep down in my heart… but I did nothing about it. I just allowed myself to fall head over heels in love with you._

_ That little bit of information probably doesn't come as much as a shock to you. I'm sure that you were able to notice it before, what with me acting the way I did when it came to you. I bet you could even tell why I argued with you and only argued back to keep me somewhat happy. And I thank you for that._

_ Ever since the jewel was completed and we killed Naraku, I have been trying to think of reasons why I should stay. Sango and Miroku have gotten married and they can raise Shippou as their son. I am just an unneeded companion. I mean, lets face it. I can't fight. I can't cast spells or heal the sick. I can't sew or make clothes. I can't even cook that well. I can't do anything that will be of use to them._

_ And you don't need me either. After all, I have left the jewel behind of you to use. Now you can become a full demon, just like you have always wanted. You could even wish for Kikyo to come back to life. I won't stop you… I can't stop you… not anymore._

_ I just want you to know, that I will always love you with all my heart. Even if I find someone else in my era, no one can ever replace you, ever. I hope that we can meet again someday… either in death or in the next life. I hope that you have a happy life. Just be happy, for me. I guess… this is goodbye._

_Sayonara._

The letter fell slowly to the ground, the reader no longer acknowledging it. All he could focus on was the old, dried up well in front of him and the pink jewel in his hand. He didn't even notice the tears that were trailing from his face. His heart constricted with overwhelming pain and guilt. He had driven her away. If only he had told her his feelings when he had the chance… if only he hadn't compared her to Kikyo so many times. If he had known that it would have ended like this… he wouldn't have done all of those things that had hurt her. If only he could have forgotten Kikyo….

But it was too late now. She was never going to come back. And it was all his fault.

With slow, and shaky movements, he picked up the fallen letter and looked at it once more. Her fine writing was now blurred from the teardrops that had fallen on it, and the sides were wrinkled were he had gripped it so tightly. He looked back at the well, then down at the jewel.

'I'm sorry Kagome. But I don't think that I could ever be happy. Not without you. But I promise you. I will see you again. I will live 500 years just to see you again. And then… I will be able to hand you the jewel… and tell you that I love you.'

LA FIN

Well that's all folks! So… how did you like it? I don't know about you but I was tearing up when I wrote this, but that could just be me. He he Anyway, you people know the drill…

REVIEW!  
REVIEW!  
REVIEW!

Oh and read my other short story too please! It's called "I Love the Way…"

OK…

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

(It's that little blue button right below this line. I'm sure you can find it.)


End file.
